Falling
by Sunlight through Leaves
Summary: Getting hurt is always embarrassing; getting hurt during an everyday activity is even more so. Iruka laughing at him wasn't making it any better. Kakairu


Just a quick one-shot to keep me sane (or less crazy).

OOOOOOOOO

The last time he'd done something this embarrassing he'd been four and had broken his arm by teleporting directly into a tree trunk. On that occasion, he'd picked himself up and immediately attempted the technique again - resiliency had been a required trait in the Hatake family.

It had been easier to get over the mortification back then in part because he was younger, but mainly because there hadn't been a solid fifteen minutes of snickering following the incident. "It's not that funny!"

"Kakashi, you just managed to put your hand through my coffee table while simultaneously cracking your head on the one spot on my couch where the padding has worn out. I beg to differ." Iruka's voice was rife with amusement, though he seemed to have gotten his snickering under control. It was much better than the first couple of minutes - once he'd verified that Kakashi wasn't seriously injured, he'd sat back on his heels and dissolved into gales of laughter.

"Stop moving so that I can figure out which one of you to yell at."

"You know, I thought sex with you might be dangerous, but this wasn't exactly what I was picturing."

"I could have just dropped you onto the coffee table and saved my hand." He twisted his head to watch Iruka retrieve bandages and salve from the first-aide kit that was always kept by the couch. The dull ache in the back of his skull made him groan.

"I always thought jounin were supposed to be calm, cool and collected in all situations."

"You try being 'calm, cool and collected' with your pants around your ankles." He pressed his uninjured hand to his head, but it did little to ease the throbbing. "We should have just stayed where we were."

"I told you, Kakashi, I'm not having sex against the door again!" The mirth died out instantly, to be replaced by a full-face blush.

Kakashi could guess exactly what he was thinking about. "Maaa, what are the odds of Naruto stopping by during that again?" Fairly good considering how much time Naruto spent with Iruka, but hopefully he'd learned his lesson that those particular noises, which carried so well through the old door, did not mean that Iruka was being attacked by an enemy shinobi and were most definitely not an invitation to break through the window in a misguided attempt at rescue.

The most entertaining part of it had been the subsequent scolding. Iruka's clothes had been scattered everywhere – though Kakashi denied any involvement in that – and he'd been forced to deliver the tongue lashing with nothing but a throw pillow to cover the important bits.

Iruka yanked the bandage unnecessarily tight.

Kakashi chuckled, remembering how mortified Iruka'd been when both Naruto and his anger had fled. "I'll promise not to tell anyone about that if you promise to keep this a secret."

"Deal." Iruka deftly tucked the ends of the bandage under with well-practiced hands.

"I probably shouldn't get up anytime soon." The floor wasn't all that uncomfortable, and given that there was still a shadow of an extra Iruka leaning over him, he was a little leery of returning to an upright position.

"Well," Iruka crawled over him, kissing up the length of his neck until he reached his lips, and murmured in between kisses. "I'm dead set against the door, but this could be acceptable. Besides, we _were_ right in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I just hate it when tables are rude."

Most people would have expected laughter to ruin the mood, but Kakashi had fallen for Iruka because of all the little things he did unconsciously that were so desperately attractive – like the way he was currently collapsed on Kakashi's chest, chuckling uncontrollably. Their relationship had never been and would never be just about the sex, and it was moments like this, when he willingly chose to postpone gratification just to make Iruka laugh, that truly reinforced that.

Iruka's hesitant sensuality, however, achieved the desired effect as it always did, and Kakashi's throat still burned where his lips had touched. Though the opportunity for a lame joke was too good to pass up, he wouldn't allow it to postpone the inevitable forever.

In fact, he'd only give it another three seconds. _Two. One…_.

OOOOOOOO

Ohhhh, the innuendo. If I was any good at writing smut, there would be another four pages attached to the end of this...^^; I'll refer you to my DA stamp: "I support innuendo and insinuation, because whatever your mind fills in will be way hotter than anything I can write. Hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!


End file.
